Episode 4003 (22nd April 1996)
Plot Steve tells Vicky that the police obviously see her as the way to get to him and they want her to crack. He doesn't care about her feelings, he just wants her to keep quiet. Maureen doesn't want to wrangle over money with Reg but Bill advises her to fight for all she can or she'll end up with nothing. Maud urges Maureen to fight for her rights. Nicholas Wilding gets angry with Vicky and tells her to stop thinking of what Steve tells her to do and urges her to use her head. He makes her see that if the police have evidence it will all point at her. Betty feels she and Billy can't afford to pay £20 a week towards the upkeep of the horse. Vera agrees with her and tells Jack that the animal is useless. Jack and Fred call a shareholders meeting. Jim goes before the court and is released, being told he has to pay Liz £140 compensation. He feels that he's sunk as low as he can go. Bill takes him in at his flat. Steve tells Vicky that all Nicholas Wilding wants to do is split them up and he'll achieve that by persuading her to tell the police the truth; he'd go to prison. Liz fears for her safety now Jim is out of prison. Betty, Judy and Vera demand that their husbands get rid of the horse. Fred suggests that they sell it to Belgium for horsemeat and the others agree. Vicky turns to Alec for help, telling him everything. He advises her to do everything Nick says. After seeing her solicitor, Maureen moves into Reg's flat, claiming it as her marital home. Ashley tells Judy that Fred intends to sell the horse for horsemeat. Cast Regular cast *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome (Credited as "Vicky Armstrong") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett Guest cast *Nick Wilding - Mark Lindley *Jessie Wilcox - Barbara Keogh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *B&B, 15 Park Road - Reception and residents' lounge *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vicky's loyalty is tested to the limit. Fred has plans up his sleeve. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,170,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes